


Deeper in 更近一步 (翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Series: Lucy [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 弗兰克开始对马特的自毁倾向有更深的了解，同时，他们发现了更多的难解阴谋。特别探员马达妮也卷入其中。露西则一如既往是只[i][b]乖狗狗[/b][/i]。





	Deeper in 更近一步 (翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deeper In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423270) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 

> 译者注：
> 
> *本文是Lucy系列的第四个部分。
> 
> *本部分有明确的罚夜。
> 
> *本部分有角色的自毁倾向（但也不会比原著/原剧更严重）。
> 
> *我不确定我会不会翻完这个系列，所以，欢迎移步AO3阅读原文。

这事儿头一回发生的时候，弗兰克没有深想。马特出去才几个小时。但最近外头风平浪静，他说过他会早回来，除非有事情发生――如果那样的话他会打招呼。他在这方面做得好些了――让弗兰克进入他的生活，在麻烦埋到他脖子根之前开口求助。所以，弗兰克等着他。这是一个宁静的晚上：露西趴在他腿上，他一手持书，一只耳朵留意着天台的动静。

凌晨一点，天台的门打开了，马特沿着台阶走下来。弗兰克抬头，检查。一切良好：视线所及之处没有外伤，他行动自如；看起来没事。他在这方面同样做得好些了：不再在受伤的时候隐藏，不再在状态不好的时候强装无事――至少，他有在努力改进。

一走下楼梯，马特便扯下他的蒙面巾，径直走向他放行头的箱子，完全没睬弗兰克。这不是很寻常；但，也许他急于脱下身上装束。弗兰克看着他摘下手套去解鞋带――然后因为解不开而气恼沮丧。这同样不是很寻常。弗兰克在他身边跪下，拉起马特的手。“让我来。”他说。马特的双手在抖。“你冷？”天气并不冷，但最好是给他一个台阶下。

“嗯。”马特说。

“今晚救了谁么？”

“只有一桩拦路抢劫，还有一个年轻人想要抢五金店。”

“这样啊。挺好。”

“嗯。谢了。”马特甩开他的靴子，开始来回踱步。露西显然笃定它不可能应付马特周身散发出的这一波焦虑情绪，于是钻到床底躲起来。可怜的姑娘。马特在不安，在烦躁。

弗兰克不知道是什么困扰着他：他不记得马特提到过工作上的不顺心或者诸如此类的。“心里有事么？”

“不，我没事。”他猜并不是没事。马特已经脱下上半身的装束，现在在挣扎着甩掉下面那一半。但他的双手抖得太厉害，弗兰克怀疑他是不是被人下药了。他的瞳孔看起来是正常的，但话说回来，弗兰克并不清楚他的瞳孔会不会对药物起反应。

“你是不是喝了太多咖啡？”弗兰克问。

“没，弗兰克，我――我们能上床么？”

“你看起来不像是马上能睡觉的样儿。”

“谁说要睡觉了？”

噢。呵。“我不会在你还穿着那玩意儿的时候和你做的。”

马特微笑着。他的笑容挑衅多于邀请。“哦，是嘛？”

“是啊。”弗兰克大踏步走到他身边，动手拉开拉链，把装束往下拉。而马特一直在扭动，试图往他身上扑，指甲掐进他肉里，总之就是在烦人。弗兰克把马特脱得只剩内衣：平角内裤，以及防止铠甲摩擦太厉害贴身穿的紧身T。样子好极了，弗兰克心想。但马特的情绪？那可不怎么好。

“满意了？”马特问。

“好多了。”弗兰克说。但马特看起来又心不在焉起来。他的脑袋忽左忽右，仿佛他在努力倾听他也不知道是什么的声音，仿佛有人在呼唤他需要他。“马特？”

“呃？”他猛地把头扭回弗兰克的方向。“嗯，我在。”然后，他又开始左右拧动脑袋。

“你听到什么了？”

“不。是。我只是――我没办法屏蔽掉声音，有时候会发生这样的事，没什么大不了；我只是需要……我没办法让它停下来？我只是……”

他说不出他需要什么，但弗兰克总是不待人言就采取主动。这一点在他档案里有，早在他还是海军陆战队员的时候。所以，他握住马特的双臂，将他拉近拥入怀里。马特的裸背贴着弗兰克的胸。“别动了，小红。”

惊诧了一瞬之后，马特开始反击，但弗兰克抱他抱得很紧，而且他押马特不会真的想要伤害他――因为，如果马特想的话，他做得到。他[i][b]可以[/b][/i]挣脱，即使这可能意味着弗兰克会受一点点小伤。但他没有。马特挣扎得用力一点点，弗兰克就收紧他的怀抱一点点。他躲开他的大部分踢打和头锤，等着马特自己消耗掉一点点体力。只是一点点。然后，弗兰克一只手滑到前面：没错，他硬了。弗兰克隔着平角裤拢住他的时候，马特僵硬了，他像是被时间冻住。他不再挣扎。  
  
弗兰克没有挪开手，他只是温柔地施压，并用脸颊去蹭马特的脸。胡子的触感，他明白。马特爱极了触摸他的胡子以及胡子周围的肌肤，爱极了抚弄他的头发。弗兰克准备提醒他这一点，提醒他他以前会全心全意专注于[i][b]感受[/b][/i]弗兰克一个人。如果他的感官现在处在过载状态……  
  
马特的呼吸节奏从喘息转为带着颤抖，但当然了，他依然还在反抗它。反抗他自己。他的腰臀在颤抖，但他[i][b]并没有[/b][/i]往弗兰克的手掌里贴；他的双唇张开了，但他[i][b]也没有[/b][/i]试图亲吻弗兰克。他想要，这一点弗兰克看得出来；他想要，但他尽可能控制自己。最终，弗兰克加了一点力，马特哀鸣一声。

“让我，让我触摸你。”他说。但弗兰克摇摇头，又加了一点力道。这一次奏效了：马特的身体猛地贴向他的手掌。“弗兰克。”他哀声说，但这样还不够。

“你想要么，小红？”

“[i][b]弗兰克。[/b][/i]”好吧，行，弗兰克也只是七情六欲未净的寻常人。他的手滑到平角内裤下，握住马特，微笑，因为马特发出一声半道而止的尖叫声。噢，嘿。嘿，他干得漂亮：马特贴着他扭动，咬住嘴唇，完全没有试图挣脱弗兰克箍住他的手臂。这说明他干得非常非常漂亮。弗兰克给他的手活快而猛，同时，他在马特的耳边喃喃说着鼓励的话――[i][b]来呀，[/b][/i]他说，[i][b]就这样，让我看看你，别反抗它。[/b][/i]他没说[i][b]别反抗我。[/b][/i]

马特没忍很久，他不可能忍很久，以他这么兴奋的状态。他射出来，同时伴随低长的呻吟一声（这直接让弗兰克的性*器起了反应），然后他终于，终于贴着弗兰克松弛下来。他的头后仰靠在弗兰克的肩膀上，他的喘息暖暖地喷在弗兰克脸上。

“好些了？”弗兰克的声音低哑地吹进马特的耳朵。他得到的唯一回答是细微的一哼，然后，马特更松弛地往他身上靠过来。弗兰克松开马特的性*器，以便他能两只手支撑他。但马特不同意。

“不。”他说，挣扎着转过身面对弗兰克。“不。”他重复一次，脱下紧身T和内裤，然后抓住弗兰克头发将他往前拉。他亲吻他，饥渴，迫切，活像他没有在一分钟前高潮；他将弗兰克推倒在沙发上，爬到他身上，开始在他身上上下其手。

弗兰克自己也很迫切，而且很享受，直到他想起来他身上的衣服都还在，牛仔裤皮带还有――“嘿，等等。马特。”这肯定对他来说很难受，不是么？他肯定依然还很敏感。

“不。”马特说。这句话终于让弗兰克脑子里所有的警铃一起大作。他们在床上的时候马特从不说不。而且他憎恶粗糙布料是有充分理由的：他的皮肤很容易就敏感发红。弗兰克的手从他的屁股上挪开，去探他的性*器。果然。依然是软的。他们亲热的时候马特从来不会软着。他知道有些人很难勃起但依然可以很享受，但小红？不。他要么全情投入，要么全无感觉。

“快呀。”马特说。但弗兰克办不到。他不是那种人。

他把马特丢到肩上，扛着他去了浴室，打开冷水。马特啊地惊叫一声，因为冷水突然击打在他赤裸的皮肤上；他想要挣扎离开，但弗兰克一只手压在他胸口，用全身重量压制住他。他不会让步。

“停下你那一套，小红。”

“操你。”

“不是今晚。”操，光是想想，弗兰克自己就要萎掉了。不是以那个方式。永远不是以那个方式。“省省吧，好么？”

“我不――你为什么――”小红的双肩耷拉下去。“为什么……”

弗兰克一直等到马特的整个身体不再以紧张的方式紧绷。“你完事儿了？”

“弗兰克？为什么……”

“你[i][b]完事儿了[/b][/i]？”马特没有回答。他只是在冷水里打颤，而且彻底放弃了挣扎。弗兰克关上水龙头。“行了。好了。现在，你要去好好洗个澡暖和起来，然后你要上床，嗯？”他的皮肤冷如冰；弗兰克拒绝和一块冰山躺一起。

“但那什么怎么办……”

“你照我说的做就行，好吗？”

“好的。”

弗兰克放马特自己在浴室里。他则脱下他自己的衣服。他半边身体都又湿又冷。用他上衣干的部分，弗兰克把湿得最厉害的地方擦了擦，然后换上他在床上穿的、会让马特像猫一样偎着他的柔软衣服。

露西从床底下往外看。弗兰克跪下来，抓挠它的下巴。“别担心，小姑娘。”他说。“会没事的。”

等到马特从浴室里出来，他看起来很温顺，而且有点怯怯的。但弗兰克只是说：“上床去。”马特明显松了一口气。他们不谈这事，至少不是现在。

第二天一早，在大白天的光线下，一切都似乎不一样了，夜晚已经过去。弗兰克只是说：“该死，我都不知道你的听力过载有时候会严重到那一步。”马特咕哝：“嗯。”然后，他们就做了正常的、舒服的、棒呆的爱，不涉及到任何人受伤的那种。

弗兰克以为事情过去了。  
  
他错了。

[hr]

一周以后，帮娜叶照顾好几只可怜的狗之后，弗兰克从楼下上来，发现马特坐在他破旧的沙发上。他还穿着西装，就像他是下了班之后径直过来的。他的领带有点歪（跟平常差不多），他的头发看起来被他用手指刨梳过太多次。“嘿，弗兰克。”他说。

“嘿。你来挺早。”他们预计的会面时间应该是更晚一点。一起吃完饭，然后一起消磨一个安静的晚上。那是一周中间的一天。马特同意的：如果他晚上没有出去巡逻的打算，他就在弗兰克的公寓里留宿。他十之八九也搞明白了，这是确保他不会变卦的一种手段。但不管怎样，这个手段很有效。即便如此，在弗兰克预计里，他也应该是一两个小时之后才到。

“太早了？”

“我可没这么说。”

弗兰克站到他身前的时候，马特咧嘴微笑，拽着皮带将他拉近。弗兰克站到马特分开的双腿间。他觉得事情看起来非常有戏。

“你有什么计划么？”

“没准儿。”马特说。他开始解皮带，然后拉开弗兰克的拉链。[i][b]是真的[/b][/i]有戏。弗兰克摘下红色墨镜，随手将它丢在他身后的桌子上。“喂，你弄坏了就得给我买新的。”

“法律规定啊，律师先生？”

“诶嘿。”马特靠到沙发背上，手放在弗兰克大腿后侧将他拉过来，直到弗兰克的双膝夹住马特的腰。“百分百法律规定。”

然后，他身体前倾，吸入弗兰克身上的味道。那样子非常、非常令人动情。他的节奏缓慢：触摸，抚摸，舔舐，亲吻，遍及弗兰克全身――他的腹部，他的腰部，他的髋部；然后，他将弗兰克的牛仔裤尽可能拉到最低处（其实没多少），然后隔着内裤用嘴逗弄他的性*器。

“很舒服，小红。”弗兰克说。他微笑，因为他的声音听上去已经沙哑。是啊，马特很懂得怎么撩拨他上火。绝对是上火。

他现在身体绷紧了。布料束在他身上。他需要，他是真的需要再进一步，但是，当然了，马特逼着他等待，等待，弗兰克只能紧握沙发扶手。“你他妈的就喜欢[i][b]撩拨[/b][/i]。”这已经不是他平常的声音，而是一声急促的喘息。

马特愉快地哼一声，终于将内裤也拉下来。弗兰克的欲望在马特面前搏动，迫不及待地渗出了液体。马特的嘴唇已经肿了一点点，而且非常红。弗兰克的性*器翘了一下。马特感觉到了：他微笑，直奔主题。操，他一直都很会用他那张嘴，但他眼下在做的比他之前的都好。见鬼，他以前都还是留了点儿余地，而他现在发出的声音，吮吸的力度，操，操，他现在含住弗兰克在吞咽，就好像他天生为此而生。

但这还不够。马特的双手用力抓住弗兰克的臀部，将他进一步纳入，进一步[i][b]深入[/b][/i]，深入到他的咽喉。他一只手留在那里，另一只手拉起弗兰克的一只手放他自己脑袋上。弗兰克攫住一把头发，但停在那里，努力克制不再往里推去操他的嘴，因为他不能够，他已经够深――他都没有，该死，不对，他能够忍住多久不呼吸？有多久了？那样子不――然后弗兰克完全忍不住了，他射在小红喉咙口。

等弗兰克清醒过来，他意识到他依然紧紧抓着马特的头发。急急忙忙地，他松开手。马特咳嗽了一阵子，然后还想把弗兰克的性器往他嘴里含，但弗兰克不干。现在就算是轻轻一口气吹上去都会疼。他往后退步，额头和马特的额头相抵，平复他的呼吸。

“该死，”一分钟之后，弗兰克说，“倒不是说我有什么可抱怨的，但这是被什么刺激的？”

马特没回答。弗兰克睁开眼低头看他。他的嘴边和下巴上亮晶晶的都是口水。他一只手揉着脖子。操，他的脸颊也湿漉漉的。

“嘿。你都好？我没弄伤你吧，嗯？”马特摇头，然后咳嗽起来。“你能说话么？”他摇头。“见鬼，小红，这件事应该是为了乐趣，而不是，呃。”

弗兰克坐到马特大腿上。不，他没有勃起。搞什么鬼？弗兰克绝对是赞成搞一点狂野性爱的，但唯一的前提是对方也喜欢。他摇了摇臀部，但马特没反应。所以他刚刚也没有射在裤子里。

“你都还好？”马特点头。他的呼吸被咳嗽声打乱。“我去给你倒点水，唔？”弗兰克没等马特拒绝。他站在厨房里回头看他。他依然在平复呼吸，就好像刚刚有人试图――操。

弗兰克将玻璃杯重重拍在桌上。“马特。”那个白痴转了转脑袋，一点点，但足够让弗兰克知道他听着呢。他抹过脸了，但上头依然留有痕迹。“马特，你刚刚是想让我用我的[i][b]阴*茎[/b][/i]让你窒息？”没有回答，当然喽。弗兰克再次端起玻璃杯，走过去，在马特身边坐下。“给。”他把杯子塞到马特手上，直到他接过来。“所以，今天怎么了？工作不顺？”

马特没有喝，但叹一口气，将脑袋靠在弗兰克肩膀上。该死，弗兰克没办法一直生他气。

“听着，刚刚……爽到爆，没错。但我对这个不感兴趣，如果你不能够享受，好么？明白吗？”马特点头。“好吧。”弗兰克敲敲杯子提醒他喝水。他一直等到马特的呼吸不再急促不畅。

“对不起。”过了一会儿，马特说。

“想聊聊么？”

“不，只不过……不。我们输了。我们本来就没有赢面。”

弗兰克挪过去，靠着沙发扶手躺下，然后把马特揽到他身前。他已经不再咳嗽了。“那是很糟糕。”他抚摸他的头发，等了一会儿，看看他会不会说更多。他没有。“说起来，”他问。“露西在哪儿？”

“陪着卡莉。”

“这是你故意安排的，是不是？”马特没有回答。“不要让我[i][b]伤害[/b][/i]你，马特。我伤害罪有应得的人。我给人的伤害已经够多，我不想再伤害――我不想伤害你。”

“好的。”他说。

弗兰克一秒钟都没有相信他的回答。马特还会故技重施的，他甚至都不会意识到。两厢情愿乐在其中的粗暴性*爱，以及因为不能忍受该死的天主教男孩负罪感而单纯追求疼痛，这两者之间的差别……不，弗兰克不能够也不会这样做。他不能够去纵容[i][b]那样[/b][/i]的事。

那一次之后，弗兰克保持着警觉。事情还会发生的。  
  
[hr]  
  
事情果然再次发生了，就在几天之后。那一晚，弗兰克待在他的公寓里，留意着收容中心的动静：他们从某个非法养狗场拯救了一些比特犬。警方建议他们保持警觉，以防那些混蛋想把狗抢回去继续地下斗狗的生意。收容中心通常都有年轻人值夜班――一般是兽医学的在读学生，挣点外快，顺便能有个安静的地方学习，比如，今晚是拉维当值。但常值班的那几个都是瘦巴巴的小年轻，连苍蝇都打不死，所以，弗兰克留在那边。如果有混蛋想要染指那些狗，他会把他们都料理掉；他肯定是会的。

他在下陷的沙发上坐下来，露西在他身边。他的手机放在附近：万一马特给他发短信呢（他肯定是没有像莎拉说的那样有事没事去看手机，但是，呵，说到底，他担心呀，是不是？）然后，他拿起李奥坚持他应该看的书。这个故事是关于一个残疾的孩子在太空里打抱不平同时还和很多姑娘交上朋友。[color=Silver]（*Lois McMaster Bujold的空间科幻小说Miles Vorkosigan Saga）[/color]

弗兰克一口气看了一半――这玩儿让人欲罢不能，李奥[i][b]并没有[/b][/i]警告他这一点――直到天台上砰一声令他和露西同时抬头。他走到窗子边。没错，那个白痴在外头。他打开窗子，等马特闪身进来后又立刻关上：外头在下雨，他可不想屁股冻僵，谢谢。

“你难道是穿着这玩意儿打车来的么，小红？”

“嗨，小姑娘。”马特摘下一只手套抚摸露西的脑袋。“没。做了点心肺锻炼，这样子，等我们礼拜天跑步的时候我不至于拖累你速度。”

“从地狱厨房一直到这里？”弗兰克一只手滑到蒙面巾下头，将它摘下。他看不到任何新添的伤痕，但这说明不了什么。马特那套冥想的玩意儿只有一个作用：让出血速度变慢，所以，淤青往往延后好几天才会出现。而弗兰克需要知道立刻知道，以便知道该留心哪些地方。所以：冥想也没啥好儿。

“我得消耗点能量。”马特说。该死，这么说倒也是不假。

“现在呢？”

“我挺好。”他可真是挺好，不妨说他能量过剩到整个人都在抖动。

“还在因为那个承包商的案子紧张？”

马特耸耸肩。“我们帮客户争取到了延期，至少。”

“挺好的，那。”

“是啊。”马特叹气。“对不起，我不该来的。”他伸手想要去抓蒙面巾，但弗兰克后退一步将它拿远。

“你这会儿不出去了。”

“你今晚忙着呢。而我没打招呼就闯过来了。”

“脱下你的装备坐下来，行么？”

马特照办了，但整个过程中，他脸上的表情活像他面对的是行刑队。“我可以叫辆车。”他说。

“你是可以，但你不叫。你不需要。”弗兰克打开小冰箱，看看里头的东西。“你饿吗？”就他对马特的了解，他今儿跳掉了至少一顿饭：因为他醒得很晚（好吧，那个大概得怪弗兰克），或者因为工作，或者因为他心急如焚地想穿上他的夜魔服。一切都有可能。

“我没――”

“你有胆就把这句话说完。”

马特微笑着。“没准有一点点饿？”

弗兰克忙忙地整了个三明治，然后跟马特说了比特犬的事。

“所以你今晚不单单是守夜人皮特？”

“他们估计是不会来的。”弗兰克说。“警察每半个小时就过来兜一圈。他们要来得需要精打细算好时间。”

“或许需要。”见鬼，他说话的时候在做他那套小红的招牌式歪脑袋动作。“或许不需要。”

“你听到啥了？”

“我觉得他们没在巡逻了，至少，没在留意区区一家动物收容中心里的几只狗了。”

“发生大事了？”

“唔。”马特抽抽鼻子。“火灾。是在……唔，闻起来好像是……药店？药物，化学品……也许是非法药物？隔太远，说不准。但他们需要调些队伍过去增援。”

“调那些任务被认为不重要的队伍。”弗兰克从沙发上起身去摆弄他的警用无线电。往东四个街区的一家大型CVS着火了。上头的公寓已经被疏散。由于有人匿名报警，所以至少没有人员伤亡的风险。但，警察怀疑是人为纵火。[color=Silver]（*CVS，美国最大零售药店）[/color]

“你觉得几只比特犬值得人放火么？”马特扭过头，一边耳朵冲着无线电。

“我不知道。听起来有点太极端了。”

“我这就出去。”

“你觉得他们会过来？”

“我知道有几辆面包车开过来了。”马特将他吃到一半的三明治放在桌上，戴回蒙面巾和手套。弗兰克为他拉开窗，他拧身钻过去。

“我去楼下提醒那孩子一声。”弗兰克说。

马特都走到消防梯上头的时候，弗兰克这才看见他只往头上蒙了块布，硬的保护头盔他没有戴。蠢货。弗兰克将面罩丢到床底下，然后插了一把枪到腰间。他额外抓了一支步枪和一些子弹，下楼。时间足够他检查确认那些狗都还好，足够他打发拉维上楼和露西一起躲在他公寓里，然后，那些王八蛋才来。他们并没有试图掩饰行藏。他们大摇大摆地将车停在门口，直奔犬舍。他们甚至似乎都没觉得一片漆黑有哪里不对劲。弗兰克把电源全切了，包括犬舍附近的应急照明。他直接扯断了电线。完毕。今儿是个好夜晚，月黑风高。

弗兰克注视着他们经过黑乎乎的办公室直奔犬舍。就让他们以为里头没人。就让他们以为收容中心完全依仗警力庇护。外头有几声“唉”“嗷”“啊”，因为马特打发了留守面包车的几个人，然后是轮胎的嘶嘶漏气声。被刀戳漏了。好计划，小红。但这伙人的计划是什么呢？一座着火的建筑，好几辆簇新的面包车，还有人们不会指望在小打小闹的罪犯身上看到的武器――所有这些都只是为了几只狗？这些人不止是靠着斗狗赌胜负挣钱，绝对不是。这背后明显有更大的图谋。

弗兰克将他们卡在准星里，等着。他们有手电筒。两把手电筒对准弗兰克用来锁住犬舍的沉重铁链。一炉，两炉――他射爆了电筒。也许还有他们的手，从惨叫来判断。以角换分。

狗开始吠叫。整座收容中心很快爆发出各种声音和喊叫。暗夜里光柱纵横，因为那几个王八蛋挥舞着其余的手电。

“我们有枪！”一个人大喊。“我们也不怕开枪！”

弗兰克蹑步走出办公室。外头有几声枪响，但听起来像是对空示警。弗兰克不觉得子弹射中了任何活物。他们[i][b]怕[/b][/i]开枪的。有贼心没贼胆的半吊子王八蛋。弗兰克撞上一个脂肪多于肌肉的大个子。弗兰克夺走他的武器，反手砸在他头上。他右边一点点，马特的短棍在亲密接触金属、皮肉、骨头。

事情进行得很快。这些人其实并没有经验，头脑也只够克制住不瞎开枪免得误伤友军而非命中敌人。马特的喘气声有一点点沉重，就像他刚才好好热了个身，这就要正式登场。

“我们把他们移交警察吧。”马特说。所以，他们把这些人捆起来。马特在两个人受伤的肢体上快而狠地打了止血结，这样，警察可以得到两个活着的王八蛋讯问。然后，他们回了主建筑。弗兰克上楼去找拉维，宽慰露西。等他们一起下楼的时候，马特已经消失不见。

“见鬼。皮特，这是怎么了？”

“我也不知道，小子。”弗兰克说。“他们肯定是自己人互射一气。”

等警察来了，他们好像真信了那套故事：皮特躲在办公室里，某一个――也许是某两个――身份不明的义警出现，强力阻止了十个彪形大汉的盗狗行动。这是纽约呀，毕竟。

拉维则不然。他提醒弗兰克趁着警察还没到先去换身衣服，因为上头有血；还有，没错，他注意到弗兰克急急忙忙将枪支都藏在前门旁的巨大无花果树后（种棵无花果树作为装饰是卡莉的点子）。弗兰克换上新的上衣，将枪支转藏到它们惯常的位置。拉维则比了个把嘴唇锁上扔掉钥匙的动作。这小子的确是不会告密的。

等到事情了结已经是日出时分。弗兰克打开窗子放马特进来的时候，露西才开始从床底下往外钻。蒙面巾下，马特的双唇抿得有点紧。弗兰克的直觉告诉他，他先前的猜测是对的：整件事背后显然还有黑手。

“找到什么了？”

“是啊。”马特递给他一只手机，开始脱盔甲。“你能看看上头有什么？这是从留守面包车的人手里拿到的。”

弗兰克戳戳点点，但手机有锁。“不行。我拿去给大卫吧。他会知道该怎么做。”

“让他查查这个电话最后拨出的号码。”

“你都听到啥了？”

“他们是收钱办事。而我觉得……”马特几乎把他的蒙面巾掷出去，但弗兰克握住他手腕。“弗兰克，我觉得这跟我们的客户有关。那个承包商。”

“好吧。我们会处理的。”

“我得给福吉打电话。我有哪里搞砸了。我必须警告他，弗兰克。”

“不，你不需要，现在不需要。现在是早上五点钟，他还在睡觉。”

“他们可能去找他。他们可能……还有凯伦，弗兰克――他们也可能去找凯伦。”

“不，现在他们不会。天马上就亮了，小红。我们先补一点觉，唔？”

马特看起来精疲力竭：他的双眼游移得比平常更厉害，他的皮肤几乎呈现灰色。“可是……”

“来吧，你现在思路都不清晰。听着，我会给凯伦发条消息，跟她说你今天晚点到，而且让她当心些，以防万一。行么？”

“好吧。我……”马特脱下他的上衣。这个动作让他的头发跟着翘了起来。弗兰克动手瞎揉一气，让它们翘得更厉害。马特微微蹙眉，将他的手挥开。“我睡不着。”

“是，是，我知道。”弗兰克看得出他的双肩依然绷很紧，他的拳头依然攥着没松开。

“我们能不能……”

“我们能不能啥？”

马特一只手掌平贴弗兰克胸口，走近一步，近到弗兰克能感觉到马特急促的呼吸喷在他脸上。“我睡不着。”他重复一次。

“是，我第一次就听清楚了。”弗兰克微笑。他后退一步，猛地拽了马特手腕一把，让后者踉跄着倒向他胸口。“需要搭把手么？”[color=Silver]（*双关，字面是帮忙，暗示手活）[/color]

马特呻吟一声。“你这句话有没有起效过啊？”

“呵，现在好像就起效了嘛。”弗兰克说，因为马特已经开始袭击他的拉链。

他动作急迫，而且有点笨拙。弗兰克把这归结为漫长一夜之后的疲倦，没有多想，直到他俩都以接近全裸的状态倒在沙发上，马特一门心思想要被干：他跪在弗兰克身上，准备直接坐下去。

但弗兰克不肯。他两手锁住马特侧腰。

“还没有润滑，我不会就这么上你的，小红。”

马特在弗兰克手里挣扎，冲着弗兰克脑后的抱枕皱眉。“没事的。”

“不。”弗兰克的手指压下去。在他手下，马特像是钢铁。他绝对没有准备好。他整个身体现在绷得紧紧，随时要进入失控或者爆发的状态。绝对不是上床的状态，反正。“这样只会疼。”

“我不介意。”

“[i][b]我[/b][/i]介意。”弗兰克盯着马特的脸：它在惊讶、失望、羞愧和类似于恍悟的情绪间流转了一圈。

他们保持那个姿势僵持了一会儿：马特半悬在弗兰克身上，弗兰克等他开口。

“对不起，弗兰克。”他重新坐下来，整个人有点萎靡。

弗兰克抚摸他的大腿，让他知道没关系的，他俩之间没关系的。“不管你觉得你需要什么……你不能利用我伤害你或者惩罚你，小红。”

“呵，可你是惩罚者啊。”哈，他脸上有点点微笑。

“你个小混蛋。”弗兰克将他从他腿上推下去。他想要生气，但现在太晚（也许是太早），他太累，而且发脾气也改变不了任何事。马特自认为自己搞砸了事情，然后就抓住他看到的第一个机会，去怎样？赎罪之类的？该死的天主教扯淡。身上别无其他，仅靠赤手双拳和他可笑的小短棍去和全副武装的人对抗，去追逐死亡，把身边的人推开免得是他们离开他……呵，弗兰克跟凯伦聊过，他俩观点一致：马特在这方面完全是个烂人――就连他跟[i][b]他自己[/b][/i]的关系都经常是火车脱轨现场。

但弗兰克累了，所以他们转移到床上，相互做了快而舒服的手活释放紧张，最后，终于，睡觉了。

他们会解决这事的，但不在今夜。  
  
[hr]  
  
接下来几天，弗兰克没怎么见到马特。马特白天和凯伦还有尼尔森一起工作，夜间在外出没寻找线索。他让弗兰克待在动物收容中心，露西也留给了他，因为他眼下没空照顾它。他说那些比特犬的意义比他们想得重要，可能还会有下一次袭击。

大卫检查过他们缴获的手机，打电话来通知他的发现：里头没什么东西，但电话号码有些意思。马特说他晚上会去拜访当中一些人。他不肯透露他有没有找到什么线索，只是说没什么百分百和他们在追查的事相关。

但过了一阵子，弗兰克觉得他厌烦了坐等。他给圣阿格尼丝打过电话，收拾了些工具。开着车，他还有露西去了地狱厨房，去修孤儿院的窗户。他承诺过的。而且，现在正是个好时机来确保孩子们不会因为窗框有问题而染上肺炎，是不是？跟马特的公寓一样，圣阿格尼丝也在米德兰圆大厦地震中受损，也未曾进行过修复。呵，这事儿弗兰克能办。也许还能顺道从马特妈妈手里套点情报，搞不好？掌握点可以拿来勒索的黑料总归是有用的。

弗兰克从卧室及宿舍的窗子开始着手。露西则在医务室陪伴一个生病的男孩――医务室里比较安静，不会吵。午饭前一小时，他稍许收拾了一下，给露西系上绳索，去了尼尔森默多克与佩吉。他们在会议室里，不知道在搞什么。他大咧咧占据了凯伦的座位，手指抚摸过文件夹上的布莱叶盲文标签，试着闭上眼去识别。他还是办不到――见鬼，马特是怎么办到的？

终于，他们仨和他们的客户从会议室里走出来。看见佩吉小姐的小小名牌后的弗兰克和露西，客户整个人都怔了一下。弗兰克摆出他最好的[i][b]喔哟不好意思女士[/b][/i]表情，这让凯伦微笑，让尼尔森翻白眼。马特则只是微微挑眉。他们引着客户出去，然后，尼尔森把马特推向弗兰克的方向――可是被当中的露西挡住了。

“谢天谢地你来了。快，把他弄走几小时。自从你们的狗狗大冒险之后，他一直很兴奋。凯伦和我需要喘口气。”

“那不是什么[i][b]大冒险[/b][/i]，福吉。”马特停下和露西的交流，站起身。“我是想要――”

“是是是，我们都知道了。他归你了，弗兰克。你可以留着他一下午。”

“福吉！”

“不，马特，听他的。”凯伦说。“你十之八九是需要放个短假的，而且我们百分百需要放个短假，避开[i][b]你[/b][/i]。”

见鬼，他们仨在一起就像是一场精彩的木偶戏。弗兰克维持着他严肃关切的男友脸从旁观赏。

马特皱眉。“可是我们需要……”

“对于[i][b]那件事[/b][/i]，我们已经尽了我们现在能做的一切努力。而且，下午的客户凯伦和我应付得来，好么？”尼尔森说。

“但如果希洛打电话回来怎么办？”

“他今天不会回电话的，马特。他说过事情需要好几天，还记得么？”凯伦戳着弗兰克，直到他往前俯身，给她抽走椅背上外套的空间。“现在，请你离开，跟你的男朋友去恩恩爱爱，成么？”她抚摸露西，然后在弗兰克脸颊上轻啄一记。这让马特眉心皱起一点点。

“可是如果……”

“我们要走偶偶偶偶了！”尼尔森拉开门，招呼凯伦出去。小办公室里只剩下马特、弗兰克和露西。

马特歪歪脑袋。“弗兰克。”他说。

“我刚好在附近。”

“圣阿格尼丝？”

“是啊。”

“可是……”

“我跟玛吉承诺过会把窗子修好。现在晚上也不怎么暖和，是不是？”马特摆弄着他的拐杖，没回答。“你样子看起来很糟糕，马特。”

“呵，谢了。”

“唉，得了。你这个礼拜睡了多长时间？你跳掉了几顿饭？”马特耸耸肩。“呵，我猜也是。来吧，我给你买午饭。”

“我还有工作要做，弗兰克。”

“但你是做不好任何工作的，如果你没睡好也没吃饱。”

“我没……”弗兰克咳嗽一声。“呃，勉强有点饿？”

“嗯，这还差不多。”弗兰克从凯伦的椅子上站起身，将马特困在桌子旁。“我也有点饿，你知道嘛。”

“哦，是嘛？”马特仰身往后靠，听任弗兰克的小胡闹：松开他的领带，扯出衬衫下摆，胡噜他的头发。他的拐杖掉到了地上，因为他开始热切地回吻弗兰克，这让弗兰克觉得暖起来了一些。“我想你。”马特说。

“是啊。”弗兰克也是。“我们休一个下午，好么？”

“我……”

“就你和我。还有露西。”弗兰克抓住一把头发，将马特的头往后拉。他的嘴唇滑到马特的脖子上，让他的胡子摩擦马特终于剃过胡子（因此更加敏感）的皮肤。“你怎么说？”

“噢。”马特的话与其说是说话，不如说是吐出来的一口气。“噢，好吧，你赢了。”

玩点手段有时候是有回报的。而这是出于正当的原因，不是么？

[hr]  
  
下午两三点，马特昏昏倦倦地躺在沙发上。任务完成，弗兰克心想。他们去采买过食物，在公寓里吃了个快捷但很不赖的午饭，露西则享受着室内时光而不必在正午的繁忙街道上活动，弗兰克尽了最大努力消耗马特的精力，让他又困乏又绵软地停留在贤者状态里。

他注视着马特冲他破旧的毯子抽了抽鼻子，注视露西躺在他腿上。“嗨，小姑娘。你乖乖的，好么？你能帮我盯着他点儿。”它用脑袋顶他的手作为回答。最终检查公寓一眼（冰箱：填满了；露西的水碗：满的；手机：充满了或者充电中；碟子：在架子上沥干；露西的胸带：就在马特的盲杖旁边；马特：暖暖的，在睡觉），出门落锁。

他走回办公室，肩膀上挎着马特的公文包。凯伦的办公室门是开着的。她从摊开的文件上抬起头。看见敲门的是他，她有些惊讶。

“我以为你们会休息得久一些。”她说。

“嗯，马特会。我把露西也留在他身边了。”这会迫使马特照顾露西，也许还有他自己。喂露西的时候会想起来吃东西，诸如此类的。弗兰克将公文包递给凯伦。“这是他的东西，免得他醒过来决定继续工作而不是好好休息。这个明天给他，可以；之前，不行。”

“噢，聪明。但他会恨你的。”

“我能处理。”

“你当然能。”她笑得有点过于意味深长。弗兰克准备起身离开，但被凯伦拦下。“弗兰克。这里有个人你应该会一会。”凯伦看向会议室的门。“进去吧。她现在和福吉在一起，但福吉什么都不会说的，除非你和马特都点头。”

弗兰克推开门。见鬼。“马达妮。”

“你好，卡索先生。”

他看看尼尔森（后者已经摆出了严肃的职业脸），再看看她，然后关上门，坐在她对面的位置上。

“好久不见。”弗兰克说。

“是啊。”马达妮面前放着一个合起来的文件夹。“我上周去拜访了利伯曼一家子，在大卫给我打过电话之后。”弗兰克闷哼一声。她回以淡定的微笑。“于是，我知道你百分百没有在两个礼拜前带着你男朋友上门做客的时候将他被绑架的儿子救回来。”

“你他妈的说得对，我是没有。”尼尔森踹他胫骨。

马达妮伸手指敲敲文件夹。“算你走运，没人看清楚你的脸，或者，有人看见了但没命说。但是，有人看到现场还有另外一个人，一个蒙着脑袋的人。”尼尔森一只脚放在弗兰克脚上，随时准备着往下踩。

“我啥都不知道，既然我都不在那儿。”

“当然了。”马达妮终于打开她面前的文件夹。“我还发现，皮特·卡斯提格里奥内现在工作所在的犬类收容中心遇到些法律问题，正是你们这家律所协助处理的。具体点说，是一位马特·默多克，我们刚刚说到的男朋友，尼尔森先生的合伙人。”弗兰克咬着牙。现在，尼尔森一只脚又压在他脚上。弗兰克拧拧脖子，猛地抽走腿。马特大概不希望他把他哥们儿打成重度残疾，但他他妈的才不会听任尼尔森像对待不听话的孩子一样对待他。“上述人士绝对是没有在扎克被绑和获救当天出现在利伯曼家里。”

“你掌握的事实是什么，马达妮探员？”尼尔森说。“我的客户对他完全不了解的事情完全没有可说的。如果你不掌握任何证据可以指证他――在我看来事情好像正是如此――你跑到这里来遮遮掩掩地威胁他到底意欲何为？”

“我到这里来并不是以官方的身份。但我发现的事情……”马达妮微微摇头。“听着，我需要你，还有你搭档，帮忙。我想跟他聊聊。”该死。该死，她猜出了马特的身份――或者，她至少快了。尼尔森也知道这一点。该死。

“马特在家。他不舒服，下午不过来。”尼尔森笑得一脸甜丝丝。是的，他能明白尼尔森为啥能和马特交朋友。这俩都是小混蛋。“欢迎你跟他先约时间，看看他晚点有什么能和你分享――当然了，也可能是有什么不能和你分享。律师和客户之间的保密特权，你懂的。”

“尼尔森先生，我是真心想帮忙。我在努力把卡索先生的名字从整件事情里抹去。但是这一切背后别有情况，非常严重的情况。我需要和卡索聊聊，而且我需要见见默多克先生，既然是他经手办理收容中心的案子。”

“收容中心跟这件事有什么关系？”不得不夸：开启律师模式的尼尔森不管面临什么样的压力都泰然自若，完全不受人影响。

“你很可能已经听说了上周发生的袭击。”尼尔森紧闭着嘴，又将他的脚踩到弗兰克的脚上。操，又来了？他第一次传达的信息还不够清楚么？弗兰克仰身后靠，伸直双腿。所有人沉默了一阵子。马达妮叹口气，继续说。“有人看见了某个蒙面义警，但是目击者很快被打昏，所以他们的口供不确切，也可能是非常准确。”她重点强调最后几个字。[i][b]行了，行了，马达妮，我们懂你的意思。[/b][/i]“然后，某个具备狙击手技能的人将他们的电筒射爆。由于应急照明莫名其妙地失灵了，所以环境一片漆黑。夜间值班的实习生说不清电是什么时候被切断的，原因是他受惊过度哇啦哇啦。‘哇啦哇啦’是他的原话。”拉维这是在抖机灵。弗兰克得跟他稍微聊聊把嘴闭紧到底是什么意思。

“他只是个孩子。”弗兰克说。

马达妮轻哼。“所以我从中得到的信息是：你没有开枪突突任何人，你也没有和一个和喜欢以黑暗为掩护的蒙面义警联手。而且特别巧，这儿有个人也偏爱在黑暗里行事。”弗兰克快咬碎一颗牙了。他快要咬碎的不止一颗牙；他气爆了。弗兰克坐直身体，两只手肘撑在桌上。

“听着，我有我的怀疑，但我跟你保证，卡索――我一直尽可能地不让你们的名字牵涉到里头去。但你们必须帮我，你和你的律师朋友。”

“你别去招他，马达妮。”弗兰克忍住一声低吼。要不是他今天穿着厚厚的工靴，尼尔森这会儿大概已经踩折他好几根脚趾头了。

“我办不到。这事儿远不止牵扯到你和他，你知道的。”

“马达妮探员，恕我只能重复我先前的话：跟我的合伙人约个时间，看看他就犬类收容中心的案子有哪些可以分享的信息。我的客户跟我没办法通过任何其他方式帮你。”

“明面上，确实不行。”

“我们是依法办事的律师，马达妮探员。”

“当然了。”马达妮叹一口气，站起身。“给，卡索，这是我的私人号码。万一用得上。”

“万一。”弗兰克接过来。呵。“上头还有布莱叶盲文，马达妮。”

“我刚刚说了：万一用得上。”

她离开了。弗兰克和尼尔森面面相觑。“她知道了。”尼尔森说。

“看起来是。”弗兰克五指抚过卡片，又一次好奇马特是怎么能读懂这些凹凸的小点。“她人还行，但她毕竟是吃政府饭的。”

“我们怎么办？你想怎么办？”

“我不知道。她说的对：这事儿太大了。而且如果有人能把我们的名字从里头抹去的话……”

“事儿可真是大啊，大到你和马特都没怎么跟我们说。”尼尔森叹气。被人蒙在鼓里的感觉逊毙了，没错。“不知者不能入罪，我懂。我不喜欢这样，但是我懂――现在。”以后可不一定。他的弦外之音弗兰克解读得很透彻。“所以，先说更紧急的事儿：你信任她么？”

是的，弗兰克相信她的动机，他也相信她说过的话――可是一旦把他或者马特丢到车轮底下能挽救大局的话……弗兰克尊重这种选择，他真的尊重。但是归根结底，他没办法说他信任她会不惜一切将他们的名字从整件事情里拿掉。

“我会把她的名片留他桌上。你跟他说一声，尼尔森。”弗兰克一面说，一面和尼尔森走出会议室，进了凯伦的办公室。

“好吧。你又把自己搞到事情里头去了，是不是？你们两个。”

“但我们找了个好律师帮我们善后。”

“哦，当然了。责任全都留给我。赶紧滚蛋吧，趁你还没把我们下午的客户全都吓跑，行么？”

“并不是你怕我就代表人人都怕我，尼尔森。”

“我才不怕你。”

“噢，你怕他，福吉。”凯伦说。

“你被解雇了，佩吉小姐。”

凯伦冲着尼尔森大笑。弗兰克留他们进行他们惯常的斗嘴。他回了圣阿格尼丝。在他回动物收容中心之前，他今天还有几个小时工作可以做，换句话说，也许他可以从玛吉嘴里撬出更多关于少年马特的故事。弗兰克发现听他那些轶事还蛮好笑的：早在他拿到法学位正式脱胎换骨变成现在的小红之前，他就会在参与打架斗殴后靠嘴皮子功夫脱身了。  
  
[hr]  
  
这个礼拜后面的时间也差不多如此：晚上在收容中心值夜；白天和往常一样打打零工，打电话给马特确保是的弗兰克他睡了一会以及是的弗兰克他正儿八经吃了东西以及是的弗兰克露西挺好。马特找到一家左翼分子聚集地酒吧。但他拒绝在他取得更多信息（无论是以律师还是义警的身份）之前告诉弗兰克具体地点。

礼拜五，大卫给他发短信，说他发现了一些线索需要聊聊但马达妮找人监视着他家。大卫提议他们在布朗克斯区一座荒弃的小建筑工地会面。弗兰克开车过去。他觉得事情有点怪怪的，所以额外多带了几支枪以防万一。他到工地的时候，大卫还没到。所以他拿着他的三明治和一保温杯咖啡坐下来。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克醒过来的时候，他躺在动物收容中心楼上他自己的床上。头发蓬乱神情焦灼的马特握着他的手，露西的体重压在他腿上，马达妮低头看着他们，脸上一半是笑意一半是气恼。

“怎么――”他开口。然后他的胃开始翻腾。马特往他手里塞了一只垃圾桶。他的感觉是他的五脏六腑都在和他开仗。而且他发现他没办法自己拿稳垃圾桶，连这都得人帮忙。他吐出所剩无几的胆汁，又干呕了几次，然后仰面倒回枕头上。露西的头搁在床垫上，从床尾处注视着他。唉哟，他的头疼得要命。他眼里的世界陌生、缓慢而且有点模糊，不是本该有的样子。

“你醒了。”马特说。他递过来一只玻璃杯，里头插着的吸管微微晃荡。弗兰克老实地小口啜饮。他希望他不会再吐一次。他感觉他吐过不止一次了，鉴于他喉咙生疼，嘴里一股子胃酸的味道。

“默多克先生非常担心，卡索。”

“你当时……弗兰克，你当时情况很糟糕。”

“什么都不记得。”他的大脑又糊又慢，很不舒服。“感觉像是毕兹剂。”[color=Silver]（*化学性失能剂，破坏中枢神经系统功能的完整性和协调性，引起思维、感觉和运动障碍，通常中毒后四小时达到高峰，十二小时后逐渐减轻，两到四天后症状消失）[/color]

“确实是。我到的时候在工地附近看到空罐子。剂量并不致命，但默多克先生好像不太明白这一点。”马特皱眉，但什么都没说。“这个，再加上你整晚上差不多都是谵妄状态，经常认不得人。”该死，那听起来是很糟糕。弗兰克冲着天花板眨了几下眼，试图消化所有的信息，但他的脑子转得太慢。

等等。马达妮在他公寓里干嘛？还有……“大卫？”

“是他打给默多克先生的。不知道为什么，他觉得打给一个看不见的律师比打给我更合适。他的手机被人黑了，有可能是他上班的时候；我们正在查。你收到的短信不是他发的。”

“埋伏。”

“没错。在等他的工夫，你吸入了足够多的毕兹，够你享受药效。还好你被及时救出来了。”

“救出来？”

“大卫给我打电话了。”马特说。啊，对。马达妮刚刚说过了。弗兰克看着马达妮。

“然后你男朋友给我打电话了，卡索。从建筑工地。我到的时候看到他一条围巾蒙住大半张脸，把你从工地扛到我车里。”

“他也没那么重。”马特说。“而且空气里有点怪怪的味道，不管是什么，我希望我可别吸进去。”但也许他还是吸入了；他的脸色有点灰败。

“你多重，卡索，190磅？200磅？抱歉啊，默多克先生，[i][b]我[/b][/i]是不会扛着他走半步的。”她双手抱臂。“还有，毕兹剂没有气味。”[color=Silver]（*190磅约合172斤，200磅约合181斤）[/color]

“不，它有气味。”

马达妮翻一记白眼。“你到底是不是真瞎？回头想想，你当时既没有用盲杖，也没有用导盲犬。”

“我[i][b]有[/b][/i]导盲犬，”他说，“也有盲杖。”

“没错。你只是没用它们而已。”

“我有。露西跟我在一起。”

“等等。”弗兰克说。“你带着露西一起去了？”

“是的，我带着露西打了辆车。但我到的时候，气味有点不对头，所以我把它拴在大门附近，免得它也中毒。然后，呵。”

“你就不能爽爽快快认了么？”马达妮生气了。

弗兰克抓住马特一只手腕，赶在他发作之前。他能感觉到他深入骨髓的强烈情绪。他能感觉到他在抖动，因为焦虑，因为担忧，因为动手揍人――任何人——的冲动。他想要找人付出代价。也许是找他自己付出代价，如果找不到其他人的话。“不要。”

“弗兰克，他们想要――而她只关心――我不能连你也失去。”噢，该死。“不能连你也失去。”

“我哪里也不去，小红。马达妮只是在履行她的职责，唔？”她点头。“她刚刚点头了。我没事。你及时救了我。之后，我们会一起把这事儿了结，她不会对别人说我们的事，对不对？”

“你知道我没办法百分之一百地保证。”

弗兰克收紧抓住马特手腕的手。“马达妮。”

“我只能保证尽我所能。”她拿出她的手机挥舞。“我们把你带回来之后，我马上就派了探员去现场收集证据。我们会合作，对不对？但我需要你们的帮助，就像你们需要我的帮助。”

“好。”弗兰克捏了捏马特手腕。

“好。”马特终于从牙缝里挤出这个字。“我们会给你打电话。”

“你们记得。”她跪下来，在露西仅剩的那只耳朵后头挠了挠，然后穿上外套。“听着，卡索，我们送你过来的时候你情况真的看起来不太妙。休息几天，好么？我可不希望你男朋友对我敌意满满。”

“我已经对她敌意满满了。”等马达妮关上门，马特轻声说，“她并不想找医生。哪怕娜叶就在楼下，她也不愿意去找。弗兰克，你当时给我的感觉――你的心跳，你的味道，都不对，完全不对；你当时……”

“是啊，那是很吓人。”弗兰克仰身躺回到枕头上。“但也没什么能做的，只能等着，你知道吧？多喝水什么的。”马特摇头没说话。弗兰克摘下他的墨镜。没错，见鬼，他两只眼睛湿漉漉的，在斜斜的阳光下闪着光。“马特？”

“我做不到。棍叟说得都对，但我做不到……”

“喂，别，别。”弗兰克拉着马特的手臂，直到他在他身边躺下。露西跳到他们身上。“我没事的，好么？”诶，还没完全没事，但是快了。头疼，思维缓慢，恶心想吐――这些都会过去的。“你很好，小红。你做得挺好，成么？还有马达妮；她的判断也是对的。她不会跟人说的，好么？她不会的。来吧，小红，你信任我，是不是？”他的话马特没有听进去。他依然趴在弗兰克身上没有动，而是深长地呼吸。“我操，马特，你这是在闻我身上的味道吗？我现在肯定是臭烘烘的吧，嗯？”

“你闻起来是活着的。”他说。这答案怪有意思的。但既然他想到这事了，弗兰克觉得他迫切需要洗个澡。还需要有个人扶他过去。见鬼，他现在是根面条。他整个身体是根煮过头的面条。

“好吧，我闻起来是活着的。”弗兰克亲吻马特额头。“挺好。但你能帮我起来么？既然我们都知道你多有力气了。我得要人扶着去洗澡。”

“我以前背过你。”

“是。但那时候还没有一幢楼砸到你身上。”弗兰克一只手顺着马特的脊柱抚到他侧腰。他知道他身上依然时不时会疼，虽说马特骄傲到不会承认。“我打赌，热水对你也有好处，是不是？”

“你还没有完全恢复呢。”

“我身上臭死了。”

马特终于朝他露出一个微小的笑容：“是啊，好吧，你确实臭死了。”他拽住弗兰克胳膊将他拉起来，让他靠在他身上，两人一起艰难地走向浴室。

整个场景尴尬得要命，因为弗兰克只能坐着，浴室凳却小到迷你。但马特跪下来，将洗发水挤到弗兰克头发上，开始按摩他的头皮；这可就舒服得要命了。弗兰克心想，也许他可以考虑哪天搞个有浴缸的屋子，这样就可以看马特玩肥皂泡玩得久一些：马特不断伸手触碰肥皂泡，它们则不断爆掉。虽然注定破裂的肥皂泡理应让人心生挫败，但他似乎对这个游戏一点都不生厌。

冲过澡之后，马特将弗兰克和露西一道安置在沙发上。他更换了汗湿的床单，牵露西出门作了短途散步，然后带着饼干和新鲜水果回来。他回来的时候，弗兰克正迷迷瞪瞪打着盹。但听到马特开门的声音，他立刻又打点起精神。他依然感觉自己软乎乎的，像是微波炉里加热过的食物，但是，马特和露西在他身边，这让一切容易忍受些。

“今晚别出去。”弗兰克说。

马特没有出去。  
  
[hr]  
  
弗兰克又花了两天――他妈的两天时间――重新站起来。马特逼着他给柯特打电话，从柯特那里获得是他死不了的保证。但这并没有完全让马特宽心。只除开一次上庭以及带露西散步，他尽可能在弗兰克的公寓里办公。他打电话都上到天台上，免得打扰到弗兰克。而他晚上也守在他身边，理由是依然有人可能对动物收容中心下手。比特犬还留在收容中心，因为没人知道该怎么办。马达妮说最好暂时别转移它们。弗兰克很清楚马达妮盯着这里。马特也清楚。但他不介意让小红假装他最在意的是[i][b]任务[/b][/i]，或者案子――不论他怎么想。他大概认为这是[i][b]责任[/b][/i]。

真可惜那个老瞎子忍者已经死了，因为弗兰克现在很想跟他聊一聊，用包括拳头在内的语言。通过他和凯伦还有玛吉的一些对话，通过马特的行为……他觉得那个叫做虐待儿童。而且他还是累犯。

就因为这个，过去两天里，马特不停地在两种状态之间切换。他忽而在弗兰克身边紧张不安，忽而在窗子前闷闷发呆。如果小红穿上他的盔甲出去向他认为罪有应得的人施加拳头正义从而消磨掉一点点紧张劲儿的话，弗兰克一点都不会意外。什么样的混蛋灌输给小孩子说战士不该有牵挂？要不是有玛利亚和孩子们在家里等他，弗兰克知道他自己心态老早就崩了。见鬼，看看比利就知道了。他就是缺少人作为他和这个世界的连接，有血有肉的连接。或者，不如说是他自己选择了[i][b]不接受[/b][/i]。

但现在有很多人都在努力充当小红和这个世界的羁绊，即使小红有时候还在反抗。有很多人，还有一条狗。弗兰克看着马特给露西戴上胸带然后打了辆车去办公室，给他们俩都免去乘坐地铁的痛苦。

“你确定今晚不想我跟你一起行动么，马特？”

“不，我一个人没事。”他说。

“改主意就给我打电话，唔？”

“我会的。”他不会的。

“行吧。你自己小心，马特。”弗兰克抓住他一只手，亲吻他的掌心，并额外故意地用他的脸颊擦过马特的手指。这一招总是会让他微微张开双唇，在弗兰克的胡须上流连得久一点。他似乎从来都不厌倦，而弗兰克也不。“你自己小心。”

马特点点头，看起来有一点点失魂落魄，然后带着露西出了门。

卡莉的声音从下面的院子里传上来。“今天要抛弃你男朋友啊？”

“我这不是[i][b]抛弃[/b][/i]他，卡莉！”

“嗳，这不逗你玩么，马特。那是你叫的车？”

弗兰克带着微笑关上窗。他今天还有工作进度要追，最好是赶紧动手做起来。  
  
[hr]  
  
当然了，马特那天晚上没有打电话过来。弗兰克不是特别惊讶。可是，等到快中午了，马特那边依然一点动静都没有。是说马特睡过了头，还是说出了什么状况？他努力把心神集中在工作上――收拾犬舍，喂狗训练狗，把送来的食品和药品收拾好……能做的事情不少，这填充了他的脑袋，暂时压制了别的想法。但没有完全压制住。

午饭时间前一点点，他的手机终于响了。

“喂。”他说。打进来的号码他不认识。

“卡索，你男朋友昨晚把我的行动搞砸了。我现在恨不得扔他去喂狼。”

马达妮。“发生了什么事？”

“别管发生了什么事。你知道他在哪儿？”

“不。”

“别逼我问第二次。”

“我不知道，马达妮。”弗兰克有几个猜想，但他不会说给她听。“发生了什么事？”

“他把我的人打了个落花流水。这就是发生的事情，卡索。我们作了全面协调，我们作了事先策划，可是等到他认为事情不合他心意，他就开始跟训练有素的联邦特工动手。他手下没出人命，但也快了。你把他拴好，不然我发誓……”

“不。”

“不？”

“你有瞒着我没说的事。”

“信息披露是在有必要知情的基础上。”

“你先前滔滔不绝谈的合作呢，马达妮探员？因为事情不合你的心意就立马丢到窗子外头去了？”

“因为你的宠物律师忘记了他应该做的事，不如说。”

[i][b]宠物律师？[/b][/i]什么鬼，马达妮。“他应该做的事是什么？”弗兰克气得七窍生烟，但他也不知道他是更气马特还是更气她。他得了解更多信息才能作出决定。“我等着呢。”

她那头有点杂音，像是她在摆弄马克杯。“该死，我整晚都没睡，而且我现在也睡不了，因为我必须先收拾这个烂摊子。[i][b]他[/b][/i]留下的烂摊子。跟你说，我们一直在找跟利伯曼的儿子交朋友的那孩子，你还记得？”

噢，他记得。“那谁……萨米，对吧？”

“没错。绑架之后他就没再出现过。默多克和我，我们找到了他。这条线索很有用，你男朋友花了很大精力去查。”

“呵，我打赌他确实是。”

“我们找到了他。”

“还活着？”

“噢，没错，活着。我们包围了那幢建筑，准备冲进去，找到小孩子，制服里头的成人。这是我们的计划。我们发现那个组织伪装成慈善机构帮助流浪儿童，但事实上，他们不是帮助流浪儿童，而是训练他们，利用他们。”

“然后？”

“默多克当时跟我在一起，身份是之前协助过相关案件的律师。他说楼里头大概还有十来个孩子，大多数年纪都还小，并没有成年人。他不肯说他的情报打哪儿来的。因为拿不到更多细节，我就安排行动小组进去了。”

“你的[i][b]全副武装[/b][/i]的行动小组。”

“我们以为里头有全副武装的成年人！情况本该是这样的，因为[i][b]我们[/b][/i]的情报是这么说的：孩子都在中间层，上面和下面是武装警卫。”

“你没有信他。”

“嘿，别跟我说你的瞎子男友能视线穿墙。”

“视线，并不会。”弗兰克在他接电话之前刚打开的那箱狗粮上坐下。“他怎么跟你说的，到底？”

“他跟我们说，别进去，给儿童保护服务中心打电话先。”

“但你没听，还是命令你的人进。”弗兰克猜想。

“上一分钟他还在那里，就站在我身边。下一分钟，楼里的人发出警报，说灯灭了，然后有人动手。”

“你们不都配了夜视镜么？”

“我们是有配。但夜视镜并没有什么用，如果有人偷了支手电筒朝我们脸上晃。”

“哎，聪明。”干得漂亮，马特。

“卡索，我的人有一半受伤，骨折和其他伤势。我有两个手下后半辈子都要杵拐杖。”

“孩子们呢？”

“他们没事。他说对了，他们都还很小，只除开几个年纪稍微大点儿，包括萨米。”

“他们是可抛弃的。”

“大概是。要么他们接受训练的时间还不长，要么他们的训练效果不理想。我们目前是这么猜的，至少。”

弗兰克吹一声口哨。“事儿很大。”

“是啊。”马达妮叹气。“是啊，没错。”

“你为什么想找到他？”

“我需要知道他怎么拿到情报的。如果我们联手合作，我们需要进行真正的沟通和分享！因为他不肯，我现在有六名优秀的探员受伤，而且我们还是没拿到要追查的人的任何线索。”

“听着，马达妮。事情责任在你。他做了他的工作，是你不肯听。”

“哦，我就应该全盘相信一个瞎子对他根本都没进去过的地方里头有些什么人的评估？”

“你知道他是谁。你知道他的本事。”

“我不知道是[i][b]怎么[/b][/i]做到的。”

“他听得到，马达妮。他听得到，闻得到，还能感觉到你我都没有概念的东西。如果他说你包围的楼里有十个孩子，你听他的。至少，在冲进去之前核查下。”弗兰克仰头望天。马达妮基于她知道的情报行事，基于合理的假设行事。她并没有错，说真的；但她必须得自己承揽失败的责任，如果她还想为马特打掩护的话。“你在你所知的基础上做了正确的事，马达妮。而且你也把那些孩子安全营救出来了。”

他听到嘎吱一声，可能是她的转椅，她的办公室里肯定配备有的花哨皮转椅。“是啊，我们做到了。让我们希望我们也能给他们更好的生活。”

“你做得挺好。”

“我说不准。但你可真是给自己找了个……[i][b]狠角儿[/b][/i]，卡索。”

“我知道。还有，马达妮。”

“嗯？”

“我们会抓到他们的。你会在楼里找到线索，我们会抓到他们的。”

“我们必须抓到他们。”对面传来几句模糊不清的对话，像是马达妮把手捂在话筒上，然后，她的声音回来了，清晰又响亮。“我得挂了。你找到他了跟我说，嗯？他也受了伤。我们的鉴证人员多半能找到他的DNA，但是……我会处理掉的，好么？”

“好的，马达妮。别太自责，嗯？”

“‘挨过拳头后重新站起来’？”

“你跟马特相处的时间挺长嘛。”

“是啊。我们再联系。”

没等他回答，她挂了电话。弗兰克一点都不吃惊。她依然有气，特别是因为自知她确实是作了错误的决定但她当时并没办法预知这一点。而马特……马特此刻十之八九满心都是任务近乎灾难的走向导致的狂怒愤慨和他对探员下手导致的招牌式内疚。但他十之八九身上也带了伤。而且，如果他以为马达妮的人在追捕他，那这就解释了为何他那边一点消息都没有。

是时候去一趟地狱厨房了。先从圣阿格尼丝开始。弗兰克拒绝想象马特那边出了任何严重的事情，或者任何比平常严重的事情，至少。

他敲开卡莉的门，等候她从电脑屏幕前抬起头。“嘿，皮特。拉长着脸做啥？”

“我得出去一趟。有什么事需要我现在做么，还是说都不着急能等等？”

“送过来的货你都整理好了？”

“是的。”

“那就行。我想我们今天下午没你也行。”卡莉眯起眼睛。“天堂生活出了状况？”

“卡莉。”

“是马特也被你传染了？毕竟，你生病的时候他一直陪在你旁边。”

“差不多。”

她笑起来。“行。你就神神秘秘吧。爱说不说，我不在乎。噢，嘿，既然你去找他，你能把这个带给他么？”她递过来一个小盒子。

“这是什么？”

“我不知道。娜叶发现那些皮特犬身上有芯片，但不是普通的芯片。他说他想拿到这个，所以，娜叶把它们取出来了。”

“行，谢了。我带过去。”盒子上头有张封条，实验室用来跟踪样本的那种。“看起来你挺认真的。”

“马特说这个可能和这里遇袭有关联。”卡莉注视着他，目光锐利。他从未确认过她对那晚所发生事情的怀疑，他以后也没这个打算。他只是这里的杂工，对不对？她知道得越少……“行吧，尽管藏着掖着啥都不说。你保重，好么？你们俩都保重。”

“嗯。你也是。”弗兰克说。

她冲他摇摇头，眉头有点担忧地皱着。他从她办公室里走出去。  
  
[hr]  
  
弗兰克将车停在圣阿格尼丝后门。他先去了隔壁的教堂。马特的首选藏身地十之八九是连接教堂和孤儿院的地下室，虽说那里谈不上是上好的藏身地。弗兰克一手提着工具箱走进门，朝楼梯走去，顺便冲着某一名修女挥挥手。他们现在已经习惯他的到来了，她脸上甚至一点诧异都没有。说真的，要进到什么地方去，工具箱比证件更管用，而且他还可以随身携带芯片而不必活像他偷了别人血样的样子。

等他走到洗衣房，他能听到低低的声音，所以他放下工具箱，循声而去。他一点都不惊讶于辨识出马特和他妈妈的声音。

“嘿。”弗兰克说，

“弗兰克？”马特坐在一张石头长椅上，双臂环膝，穿着旧兮兮的运动装――他在他去过两次以上的任何地方都存有一堆这种衣服。目力所及的范围里，他看起来基本还好。弗兰克揪着的心舒展开了。

“猜到你会在这儿。”他朝玛吉点点头。“女士。”他问候。

针对他选用的称呼，玛吉翻了个白眼，然后站起身。“你好，皮特。我正要去给马修做个三明治。你要不要也来一个？”

“好的。谢谢你。”

“你可真是个有礼貌的人，皮特。”她给了马特一个母亲的怒视眼神（弗兰克可不希望自己成为承受对象），然后走了。

“她好像有点在生你气。”弗兰克说。

“谁不在呢？”

“马达妮反正是在的，这个我能肯定。”弗兰克在马特身边坐下来，等他像往常一样扭动身体靠近他。“她早上给我打电话了。”他等了更长时间。

“他们想要――”

“我知道，她都跟我说了。孩子们现在都没事，她说。”

“他们已经是孤儿了，弗兰克。”马特依然保持着两人之间的距离。

“我知道。”[i][b]而且你还记得孤苦无依的滋味，是不是[/b][/i]，弗兰克心道。“露西在哪儿？”

“我昨晚把它留在对面弗兰家了，以防万一。”

“弗兰？”弗兰克耸耸肩。“好吧。至少露西不是一个人待着。”

“它喜欢弗兰。”

“行吧，马特，行吧。”该死。弗兰克伸出一条手臂揽住马特将他拉近。“你准备好回家了么？”

“他们监视着我公寓呢。”

“没。我跟马达妮说过了：她不会再来找你麻烦。”

“我差点杀了他们，弗兰克。”

“可是你并没有。”

“我当时想要。”

“可是你并没有。”

“我根本不该……弗兰克，我根本想都不该那么想。我失控了。”

“我们每个人都有自己的爆点，小红。”

“我一直都太――我不能。”他的额头垂到膝盖上，他的声音含糊不清。“我过于冲动。棍叟总是说――”

“那个老头子可以去死，好么？”弗兰克轻轻摇晃马特。“你没有杀任何人。你做了你必须做的事情。”如果有些国安局探员再也没办法值外勤，呵，他们接受这份工作的时候就知道有这种风险。事情就是这样。

“我从来都不想像这样。”他的声音含混。

“像哪样？像哪样啊，小红？”

马特没有回答。鉴于玛吉端着托盘回来了，弗兰克知道马特不会再回答。反正他想说的话他可以猜个八九不离十。  
  
[hr]  
  
在他们吃过之后――或者说，在弗兰克吃过以及马特被他妈妈引用经文用内疚感逼着他吃过之后――弗兰克问玛吉，在他们离开之前，圣阿格尼丝还有没有什么他可以做的事。她低头看了她儿子一眼，然后打发弗兰克去检查孩子们漏水的浴室。

漏水没什么，不过是水槽下的U型管有点松。但弗兰克琢磨着，如果他们需要的话，他不妨给她多一点和马特相处的时光。所以他找到厨房。一名修女在削苹果，他在她身边坐下。他同样很擅长用刀。

等他重新下楼的时候，他发现马特半睡半醒地躺在石头长椅上，脑袋靠在他妈妈的腿旁边。玛吉在抚摸他的头发，但当她抬头看见弗兰克的注视时，她的手停了下来。他好奇其他修女是否知情。他好奇到底[i][b]有谁[/b][/i]是知情人。

“我还有工作要做。”她低声说。

“嗯。”

“我该走了。”马特嘟囔着说。但他也没有动。

“露西大概还在等我们。”弗兰克说。

玛吉把手从马特脑袋上拿走，轻轻推了他一把。“嘿。有人需要你，马修。别让你的姑娘等。”

马特的脸上满满地写着他从未说出口的[i][b]可是，妈啊啊啊啊[/b][/i]，但他终于坐直身体。他的头发耷拉在额头上。他整个人看起来随时能重新睡过去。“很晚了么？”哇哦，嘿，他通常都很清楚到底几点钟。

“快黄昏了。”马特站起来的时候，弗兰克用手肘撞了下马特的手臂，然后他感觉到马特的手安顿在它应该待的地方。弗兰克漫想不知道会不会有一天那边会出现一个马特形状的凹槽。“你动作像个老头子，小红。”

“干――”玛吉清了下嗓子。“呃。感觉也像？”

“我打赌是。女士。”弗兰克的话只是让她摇摇头。他离开了圣阿格尼丝，一手挂着马特，一手拎着工具箱。  
  
[hr]  
  
弗兰克把马特留在他的沙发上，然后去对门领露西。弗兰想要邀请他进门喝点咖啡，也许还看看她坏了的洗衣机。但弗兰克没花太多工夫就成功地撤退进了马特的公寓。

“弗兰真的很喜欢你。”马特说。他身上趴了个非常黏人的露西。

“唔，那个嘛，我向来容易讨女士欢心。”

马特将露西从他身上推下去，冲着弗兰克的大方向皱眉。“你怀念么？”

“怀念啥。”

“我不是，你知道的。”

“什么鬼，小红。你不是啥，女人？谢谢你，我之前就发现了。”

“不。是。”马特坐直身体。“我不是……很好相处的人。”

“你以为女人就好相处？你以为[i][b]玛利亚[/b][/i]好相处？”

“我……有人曾经跟我说，她应付不来那个。我。她说她不需要我的……我的所有，我猜。做朋友就好，别的免了。”

“你的所有？”他[i][b]絮絮叨叨[/b][/i]到底是在说啥？

马特耸耸肩。“铠甲。伤口。还有……我也不知道。她说我以为自己是殉道者，而她不想要应付这种事。”

“她很清楚她想要什么不想要什么。”

“是啊。”

“你是觉得我不清楚？”弗兰克问。马特侧躺到沙发上，一只手埋进沙发尾部露西的毛发下。“该死，你是觉得我不清楚？”弗兰克抬起马特的两条腿，在沙发上坐下来。他可以两只手环握住放在他大腿上的脚踝。“记得我是谁么，小红？还有我做过的事？我并不后悔，你知道的。那是[i][b]你[/b][/i]想要留在你生活里的事么？”他感觉如果他再用力一点，他都能捏断一把骨头。弗兰克吐气，松开手指。他俩都是一团糟，小红和他都是。而那就是事情本来的样子，他俩的真实内核。

“是的。”马特说。

“那就行了。”

那就行了。  
  
[hr]

过了一会儿，弗兰克起身，开始去马特的冰箱里翻翻拣拣。跟平常一样，冰箱几乎是空的，把他俩好好喂饱的责任又落到弗兰克肩上。

“有什么想吃的么？”

马特摇摇头。弗兰克觉得总有一天他得把即时餐丢他面前看看他的反应。但大概不是今天。

弗兰克带着露西绕着这个街区兜了一小圈，然后出去采买吃的。等他回来的时候，马特坐在电脑前工作，一边耳朵塞着耳机。露西在他身旁的沙发上轻柔地打着呼噜。弗兰克先忙着把东西都理顺放好，然后从沙发背后俯身。

“凯伦和尼尔森知道你今天在哪么？”

“玛吉今早给办公室打过电话了。”他摘下耳机，说。

“尼尔森会因为你又翘班而训你么？”

“不，这次不会。我以为马达妮的行动会一直持续到早上，所以我提前跟他打过招呼。”

“好吧。”弗兰克走回玄关，打开工具箱。“卡莉早上给了我个小盒子。比特犬的身份芯片。她说是你要的。”他把小盒子放在咖啡桌上。

“我不想马达妮再跑到收容中心来。”马特合上笔记本电脑。“你给大卫的手机上，大卫查到号码是跟我上个月承接的承包商案子有关联的人。还有几个号码属于在关押扎克的房子里找到的一次性手机。”

“芯片呢？”

“我不确定，但马达妮会查到的。被我拿走手机的人，他当时在给人打电话。他们在说什么想要芯片而不是狗。我听到他回答说，会把狗弄掉的话就别把芯片放狗里头。我没多想，最开始，只是觉得我应该把手机弄到手。”[color=Silver]（*芯片还有薯条的意思，狗也可以指热狗，所以马特以为他们在谈论吃的而不是案件）[/color]

“但是？”

“但是几天以后，福吉跟我讲他这辈子吃过的最美味的狗，而我想，操，[i][b]他[/b][/i]说的不是热狗。所以我给娜叶打电话，问她狗身上有没有芯片。她说有，但是芯片没用了。她没特别提过这事，因为她觉得这是偷来的狗，芯片电路多半被人动过手脚。”

“你想我把这个拿给马达妮？”

“我应该让她到办公室来。她已经来过几次了，再来也不会显得很突兀。”

“她现在恨你入骨。”

“是啊，这是个问题。”马特叹气。“我下手伤了她的人。下手很重。”

“你心里还过不去这道坎啊？”

“他们不是罪犯，弗兰克。他们只是尽忠职守。而我……我能听到每一根骨头折断，我能听到我让他们脑震荡的那一刹那脑浆子荡漾；我能听到筋腱撕裂，肌肉纤维断开，血液冲到他们胸口，心跳加速，或者变慢。而且……”马特打了个寒颤。“我不在乎的，如果他们是，你知道，绑架者，抢劫犯，或者……可他们不是。他们全都不是。他们不该被这样对待。我只是……我当时都没有过脑子，我直接就把他们打了个七零八落。”

弗兰克在沙发扶手上坐下来。“那你听得到么，如果是你自己的骨头折断，你自己的脑袋被人开瓢？”

“能。”

“但你还是没放弃。”

“这不是同一回事。”

“不，我打赌这不是。”见鬼，小红。

过了一会，马特的脑袋轻轻顶了他手臂一记。弗兰克挪开，让它正好放到他身体和沙发之间。“弗兰克。”他说。

“嗯。”

“我会杀人的，总有一天。”

“不，你不会。”

“你知道这事会发生的。也许已经发生了，只是我从来不知道而已。”

“小红，这是你和我……不一样的地方。不一样在于，我的目的是杀人，你不是。你珍惜每一条命，我不。你觉得每个人都值得第二次机会，我不。”

“你也值得。每个人都值得。”

“把我的话断章取义，是嘛。”[color=Silver]（*弗兰克的意思是，我不觉得每个人都值得第二次机会；马特故意曲解成，我不值得第二次机会）[/color]

“我是律师，弗兰克。”

“你是，小红，你是。”

他们保持那个姿势了保持一阵子。马特靠在他身上，弗兰克心里想着，[i][b]该死，我们第一次见面的时候，我们也说了一模一样的话，但那时候用的是我们的拳头，而现在。[/b][/i]而现在。弗兰克亲吻马特的头顶，然后起身去准备晚餐。  
  
[hr]  
  
傍晚，他们吃了饭，洗了碗，过程当中聊了些轻快点的话题。他们下一次可以去哪个公园尝试他们的跑步。露西喜欢谁多一些。当弗兰克在他旁边的时候马特到底准不准穿着袜子上床。

马特收好最后一个碟子。弗兰克从后面将他拥在厨台边。马特转过身。不管他是不是穿着没形没状的运动衫，弗兰克都还是想要马特。他们好些天都没好好地触碰对方了，差不多一礼拜。而弗兰克已经习惯了拥有更多。更多性*爱，没错，但也是更多马特：更多他的皮肤，更多他的各种声音，更多他的微笑。

弗兰克将下巴搁在马特肩膀上，他的双手扶着马特的侧腰；他能感觉到他的背贴住他的胸，随着每一口呼吸展开。“舒服么？”

“嗯。”马特吐一口气。

所以，弗兰克伸出一只手，撑住马特身前的水槽，将自己的体重往他身上压得更多一些，让他感觉他整个身体，他落在马特脖子上的呼吸，他的手臂环绕着――啊，对头。他有预料到这个，轻轻的抽动，腹部的瞬间紧张。

“你这里有伤？”弗兰克松开环绕马特腰间的手臂。

“我，我到处都有一点点伤。没什么很严重的，只不过，呃，一点点。”

马特·默多克所谓的[i][b]一点点伤[/b][/i]可以从扭伤的手腕到几根断掉的骨头，但眼下，弗兰克不觉得他是在轻描淡写。“让我看看。”他简单地说，然后推着他进了卧室。他想要看着他，看看哪里他可以触摸哪里会疼；他想要看看他能不能做什么。他就是想要看到……一切。

他拉开马特的运动衫，顺着肩膀扒下。他解开他裤子上的抽绳，将裤子也拉下去。马特站在那里，有一点点手足无措，因为他赤裸着，而且他不太明白如果弗兰克没在抚摸他的话他何必赤身裸体。“我看起来那么糟啊？”他终于问。

“见鬼，小红。”弗兰克将马特拉进自己怀里，然后拥着他转了个圈，让他冲着门背后的镜子。“见鬼，我希望你能看看你自己。”

马特微微偏过头。“你看见啥了？”

“完全是……你身上完全是伤痕和伤疤，马特。”他们营救扎克的时候他身侧被子弹擦伤的地方依然是红色的。弗兰克知道小红脖子上挂着的金十字架是来自他妈妈。手臂上都是严重的擦伤，新近的伤口肿胀醒目。弗兰克已经知道的更古早的伤疤遍布他全身，还有淤青――到处都是淤青。旧的，新的，蓝的，黄的，紫的，青的。颜色并不能准确指示它们产生的时间，因为他的那套冥想玩意儿。如果小红刮胡子，他下巴上大概会现出更多淤青。“我希望你更小心些，你知道吧。希望你能更好地照顾你自己。”

“我……”

“有些时候我在想，如果你能看见你自己，你会不会更小心一些呢？但是你不能。所以我会说给你听，好么？”弗兰克的十指顺着马特双臂往下，然后拉起他双手。他的指关节还有点青肿，但玛吉今天估计是帮他冰敷过了。弗兰克将他的双手平贴在他俩面前的镜面上。马特身体微微前倾。“见鬼，小红。就连你的背都是一团糟。不，别动。”他冲着扭动的马特补充。“让我看看你，成么？”

“弗兰克，你在干嘛？”

“我只是看看，小红。你很好看，你知道吧。有人这么告诉过你么？嗯，你很好看。”他凸起的脊椎骨，他肩膀的线条，镜子里他的锁骨，他锋利的髋骨，还有他的眼睛，没有焦点，睁得大大的。他还在努力搞明白弗兰克在做什么，但没有成功。

所以弗兰克帮他。他握住马特的髋部，贴近他，亲吻他肩膀之间，等着，直到马特开始往后贴。就是这样，他心想。是的，就是这样。

“手放那儿别动。”弗兰克说。他脱下自己的衣服，将它们丢在角落，然后回来继续抚摸大片大片的肌肤。“你冷？”马特摇头。“行吧。冷了就跟我说，嗯？我弄疼你了就跟我说。”

“我现在挺好。”

“是啊，你是。”弗兰克用他自己的身体覆上马特的裸背，肌肤贴着肌肤。他的双掌平平贴放在马特腹部，他的胸口，他的身侧。他握住马特的髋部，将他拉近一点点，然后将两人身体紧紧贴到一起，作了一点点往前挺身的动作，动作幅度很小，只是让马特感觉到他的意图。但他的动作不着急。一点都不着急。

马特的呼吸沉重起来。他在扭动身体。弗兰克通过镜子注视着他。他看着他没有遮挡的脸庞，他红红的嘴唇，然后他低头看向他抚弄马特腹肌和大腿的手。马特摸起来强壮，坚硬，但是看起来又如此脆弱。那么多青紫，到处都是。但他的阴*茎，他的阴*茎粉粉的，充满迫切。弗兰克微笑。哈，这样不错。

“我要操你。”他说。马特张开双唇。“觉得好么？”

“嗯。嗯，行呀。”

这是他们不常做的事：马特的敏感让事情有时候会太过，而弗兰克学会了留意，因为马特当然是――马特当然是不会[i][b]说出口[/b][/i]的。但现在，他微微扭过头，听着弗兰克拉开橱柜，往手指上挤了一点润滑，然后他微笑着咬住嘴唇，身体往后朝弗兰克迎合过来。现在，他不单单是没有说不，他的整个身体都在说[i][b]来[/b][/i]。弗兰克会慢慢来，让他感知到全部。

“弗兰克。”马特说。

“忙着呢。”忙着感受马特背部肌肉贴着他自己的胸口移动，忙着用鼻子和嘴触碰和将呼吸喷在他脖子和肩膀上，忙着看和听马特因为他的从容不迫而颤抖和小声呻吟：一根手指，缓慢而深入，两根，三根；然后马特开始等不及。但这本就是他要的效果。

“弗兰克。”这次是一声哀怨的呼唤。

“跟你说了，忙着呢。”

“弗兰克，我可以承受[i][b]更多[/b][/i]。”噢，当然了，他当然可以。但他才是那个做决定的人。

“我知道。”

“而且你都没有[i][b]抚摸我[/b][/i]。”

“我有。”只不过不是在马特想要被抚摸的地方而已，但他有在抚摸他。

“[i][b]弗兰克[/b][/i]。”然后他轻抽一口气，因为弗兰克转动他体内的手指，并持续压在那里。

“有在抚摸你啊。”

马特的头垂到两臂之间。当弗兰克继续动作的时候，他绝对是在大口喘气。弗兰克把下巴钩在马特肩膀上，注视着小小的金色十字架来来回回，来来回回。行吧，弗兰克也等不及了。

他抽出手指，给他自己加了更多润滑，然后心里默念着[i][b]慢，慢，再慢一点[/b][/i]，因为这样会让马特抓狂，而弗兰克想要他抓狂，想要他急迫，想要他往后推，罔顾弗兰克握住他侧腰的手往后迎合。但他动不了。弗兰克是确定节奏的人，马特不是。事情一锤定音。

马特反抗，拼命地反抗。弗兰克咬牙，并不因此加快速度。他听任马特用尽力气，直到他双肘失去力度，双臂叠放在镜子上，头也抵在上头。

“用力，弗兰克。求你。我可以。求你，让我。”听起来，他吸入的空气都不足以让他一次性说出三个字以上的句子。

“不。”

马特想要更用力，马特想要更快，马特想要被推到疼痛和欣快的分界线上，也许，有时候，如果他心里的负疚感过于深，他希望越过那一道界限只想获得疼痛。而弗兰克――他不会参与的。如果里头一点欣快都没有，他是[i][b]不会[/b][/i]参与的。

但现在，弗兰克也[i][b]想要[/b][/i]，眼下。所以，他开始加快一点点速度，然后再快一点点。马特的低声呻吟在浴室里回荡，在弗兰克的脑海里回荡；他将额头抵在马特肩胛骨上，继续，继续，直到他感觉马特开始射出来。他终于抬起一只手，拢住马特的阴*茎，里里外外都感觉着马特的存在。就是这样，这对弗兰克也是致命的刺激。

他俩平复着呼吸。弗兰克一只手撑在镜子上，努力阻止他身体下沉将体重全部压到马特身上，但他的努力没有百分百成功。时间好像过去很久，但也有可能只是他失去了时间概念，因为他全程看着马特的头发随着他的每一次呼吸扬起。吸气，呼气，头发飘。弗兰克微笑。他抬起他放在马特阴*茎上的手，改放到马特肚子上。他的肚子上洒落着精*液。弗兰克心想，不知道这些会不会渗透到身体里，如果他的手揉捏得足够久。也许他可以试试。也许他可以想到一个法子，让马特流失得少一点，流失他自己，流失鲜血。

“好脏。”马特说。他在微笑，弗兰克能从他的声音里听出来。

“你这是在抱怨么？”

马特转身靠到镜子上。裸背碰到冰冷的镜面，他的身体抖了一抖。“唔。不。”他的手臂抬起来，搭在弗兰克肩膀上。他将弗兰克拉近，直到两人又开始亲吻。

门上有轻轻的拍打声，然后是狗在哀鸣。他俩的亲吻演变成轻笑。“露西觉得被人遗弃了。”弗兰克说。

“我俩臭死了。就算是我们开门它也认不得我们。”

弗兰克拉了拉马特的十字架。“所以我们只能待在这儿了？”

“呵，我反正是觉得身上黏糊糊的。”马特说。弗兰克呻吟。“嘿，都是你的错。”

“好吧。”弗兰克朝着淋浴走去，拖着马特一起。“为了狗。”

“为了狗。”  
  
[hr]  
  
当他们出来的时候，露西似乎依然认得他们，因为它摇着尾巴尾随他们进卧室。

“嗨，小姑娘。”弗兰克说。“我们还在呢，好么？”它在地板上坐下来，大概在静候时机等他们睡着好偷偷摸摸跳上床。唔，它[i][b]自以为[/b][/i]它是偷偷摸摸上的床，但它通常会踩到他们中的某一个，甚至两个，所以它的动作也没那么轻手轻脚。

但这没什么，它并不是为了战争受过训练的狗。弗兰克才是。马特也是，虽然是为了另一种类型的战争。但是露西――它经历了它自己的地狱，走出来，还能够活下去，享受生活。它只是需要它的朋友们提供的一点点帮助，对不对？该死，他真心该去弄把吉他。

“弗兰克？”

他的视线从狗身上抬起来，看到马特穿着运动便裤，手里拿着一件T恤。“在。”

“你知道吧，我也担心的。当你中毒的时候，我……情况看起来很糟糕。”他团着手里的T恤，在手里转了转，将它团得更紧一些。“我一开始找不到你；你的心跳，你的气味，你的一切，事情完全不对头。后来我找是找到了你，可你――没有血，我没闻到血的味道，但你整个人都不对，弗兰克。完全不对。”

“如果你没有担心，[i][b]那[/b][/i]才叫糟糕。”弗兰克一生中曾有些时候对谁都不担心，哪怕是对他自己。那可不是什么好时候。那都算不上是活着。

“棍叟以前常说……”马特在床上坐下，手里依然捏着T恤。“他现在死了，可我依然能听到他说话，你知道么？”

“那老头子说的是蠢话。”

“我说不好。至少不完全是。”马特开始把T恤往头上套。弗兰克拦住他。

“别。”

“你不是说我看起来一团糟么。”

“那又怎样？你冷么？”

“我……或许有一点？”

弗兰克叹气。“冷了就穿，不冷就不穿。我不在乎你看起来怎样。”马特穿上了T恤。“我知道你会受伤，马特。我没办法让你停。我也不想，你知道吧？”有些事是你无法阻止的。弗兰克现在深知这一点。而小红和他，他们是什么样的人就是什么样的人。鲜血和暴力是他们的一部分，十之八九也是他们的最终结局。但与此同时？与此同时，他们还可以有生活。“上床来，殉道者。”

“你不能也这样对我，弗兰克。”

“嘿，你那个女朋友没有把你留在身边，但我会的，好么？”他们在床上挪了挪，直到马特侧身躺下，大概是躺在他受伤轻点的那一侧。弗兰克从背后一只手揽住马特，尽可能地贴近。“你现在能感觉到我的心跳么？”

“嗯。”

“听起来对头么？”

“对头。”

“很好。”

“是啊，很好。”马特嘟囔着。

“那就晚安。”

马特没有回答。一条沉甸甸的手臂揽着他，一套心跳在他耳旁跳动，在它们的陪伴下，他直接睡过去了。是的，弗兰克会留他在身旁。当露西大半夜踩到他们身上把弗兰克惊醒的时候，弗兰克重新考虑了下到底要不要留下[i][b]它[/b][/i]，但它贴着马特的脚躺下，马特发出幸福的低哼声，所以，好吧，他也会留它在身旁。

[hr]

[align=center]第四部分完[/align]


End file.
